engl661fandomcom-20200213-history
Editor Bios 2019
ENGL661 Wikia Editors for Fall 2019 Alondra Adame Alondra Adame is a graduate student in the M.A. in English program at Chico State, hoping to eventually write a few books and read even more. A few topics she loves to speak and write about are mental health, feminism, LGBTQ+ issues, Chicanx culture, and the bittersweet events that have guided her life. When she isn't writing, she is reading manga, watching anime, tutoring in the writing center, or playing with her English Bulldog/Pit Bull mix named after Dragon Ball Z's Majin Buu. Isaiah Hamilton Jo Hooste Jo Hooste is a queer, neurodivergent, nonbinary writer. They do not have to be good. Currently, they are a graduate student in the MA English (creative writing track) program at Chico State. Along with writing, their predominant obsessions include reading and studying hybrid literature (e.g., Kazim Ali’s transgenre memoir, Bright Felon and Maggie Nelson’s autotheory, The Argonauts), birding, and, when it’s not triple-digit weather, hiking and biking. Their creative writing project, so far, is a collection of lyric essays with interspersed prose poems. Major influences include Lia Purpura, T Fleischmann, Eileen Myles, Annie Dillard, Eula Biss, and Brenda Milller. Carolyn Johnson I am a 4th semester graduate student in the Literature track here at CSU Chico. My thesis involves ecofeminist and feminist-vegetarian analyses of novels that involve female vegetarians/vegans who navigate patriarchal, meat-eating spaces. My future plans involve becoming a writer of some kind and possibly entering into a PhD program to further my research in vegan theory and ecofeminism. Jesse De Mercurio '''is in her third semester of the English MA program at Chico State. She graduated in 2016 with a BA in English Education and earned a single-subject teaching credential in English in 2017. After teaching English at Castro Valley High School in the Bay Area, she moved back to Chico to start working on her Master's. Her thesis revolves around the validity, criticism, and use of young adult (YA) literature in middle and secondary educational settings. As if she wasn't busy enough with that, she also teaches 7th and 8th grade English at Durham Intermediate School. She enjoys reading (crazy), movies, TV, and hanging out with her boyfriend, Dan, and her dog, Ollie, who is a very good boy. '''Kaitlynn Price is a third semester graduate student at CSU Chico. In 2017 she graduated with her BA in English, Literature from Chico and decided to get her MA a year later to pursue her writing and teaching skills. Her dream is to travel and be a novelist, but she would not mind teaching high school English in the meantime. Her favorite authors include, but are not limited to: Austen, Bronte, Dickens, Gaskell, and Leroux (yes she is aware that they are all European novelists...she love's their literary craft!). When she is not mindlessly reading and writing, she likes to spend quality time with friends and family; playing golf, camping, binge watching Star Wars, and playing with her dog Ella.